


Superman's secret identity exposed

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Superman (Comics), WordGirl
Genre: Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent is in Fair City along with Lois Lane to attend a journalist convention when an alien named Master Mind knows the secret of the Man Of Steel. Can WordGirl, Captain Huggyface and her cousins The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus save our hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dial S For Superman

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on a Justice League Of America cartoon where an alien named Master Mind knows the secret identities of the members of the group. The controversy of the ending of this story is that Superman may have killed Master Mind when he threw a meteor at his spaceship. Now of the 5oth year of that event, it has been discovered that Master Mind was floating in space when alien Miss Power found him and they have reached an agreement to take on their common enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old foe of Superman has come back to haunt the Man Of Steel by threatening to squeal his secret identity once again. Wordgirl and her cousins Donna and Debi will team up with their mentor once again.

Clark Kent who is secretly Superman is at the Fair City Convention Hall along with Lois Lane and Fair City Times reporter Todd "Scoops" Ming and his friend Vioiet Heaslip. Ming is being mentored by Clark and Lane on the art of reporting the news while Becky Bostford who is the company of her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are entertaining the reporters at the venue by singing songs as the musical group "Becky And Her Raiders" Becky is the leader of the female singing group with Donna and Debi as her backup singers.  
The group is singing the song "Nights In White Satin" with the local symphony as Clark is dancing with Lois to the song. As the song is finishing up the audience in the crowd then give the artists a huge hand as Becky then asks the audience "Do you guys want to hear the song 'I Have Dreamed? just for you?"

The audience replies "Go for it. Go for it. Encore."

Becky says "Okay guys hit it." Then the symphony starts to play the first notes of the song when Becky stars to impress the audience with her singing vocals along with her cousin Donna and Debi playing her magic trumpet called Louisa on some parts of the song. Then a waiter walks up to Clark as he is dancing with Lois.

The waiter whispers to Clark a secret.

Clark tells Lois "I...I have to attend a personal matter. It is a phone call from Smallville. It concerns my mother." Lois tells Clark "Attend to the emergency." Lois knows the secret that Superman and Clark are the same person but due to the advice of Jacqueline Moreno who is the mother of the twins and the aunt of Becky to keep quiet about any secrets that she knows of super heroes since in her own words "You do not need the plebeians to bug you all day long."

Clark then goes to the a phone booth where a mysterious voice on the telephone tells Clark "Clark Kent I know you are secretly Superman. Unless you show up to the part of the city where there is a spaceship with a star logo with red and yellow markings within thirty minutes, I will squeal on you."

Clark who is angry at the caller says "Who are you? What do you want? Hello?" The mysterious male voice hangs up as Clark tells Lois in a sober tone of voice "Lois I do have to deal with a family emergency (winks at her) I should return shortly." 

Lois says to Clark "Take care my love. It is a shame that you will not be able to listen to these kids singing." Becky who knows that something is up then finishes the song as the audience gives her band another ovation. Becky then says "Time for short break. Thank you for coming to the show."

Donna and Debi say in unison "We shall return in a short while." Then Becky walks toward her dressing room along with her cousins. When they get inside the dressing room Becky tells Donna "Donna I smell a rat the way Clark walked away from the building. He looked like he had seen a ghost."

Donna says "Becky I do think it is a ghost that Clark saw. My gut feeling is that either Miss Power or an alien whom my mother mentioned named Master Mind tried to blackmail members of the Justice League 50 years this day in history. 

Debi asks Donna and Becky "Why would Miss Power want to mess with Clark? She has no bone to pick with him." 

Becky says "I have a gut feeling that according to the legend my aunt told me Master Mind was 'killed' (puts up her fingers in a quote gesture) when Superman blew up his space ship with a meteor after he captured him and came close to rubbing him out inside a room loaded with Kyrptonite when he was captured by his alien rival."

Donna says "Becky do you want me to run a spy mission as a nighthawk?

Becky says to Donna "Go for it but carry your communications device in case you need me and your younger sibling to uh save the day. The intermission period should last long enough for you to return to perform our 'Last Dance'.

Donna tells Becky "Ever since you allowed us to be on your team we have grown on you like a vine." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and WordGirl.


	2. Know the devil you serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman is having a meeting with Master Mind on the 50th anniversary where he "killed" the villain when he hurled a meteor at his spaceship. Master Mind with the help of Miss Power make a deal with the Man Of Steel. Will he accept it or reject it?

As Superman is flying toward the rendezvous where the mystery voice made the phone call was made at the Fair City convention hall where journalists from several newspapers were teaching the young students the art of reporting the news. Donna Isthmus who goes by the nickname The Diva since she has a beautiful singing voice has formed into a nighthawk since she does not want Superman to know she is watching over him.

Superman is at the meeting point when he is thinking "That voice reminds of the time where members of the Justice League Of America were told to show up at Black Mountain or else the caller would squeal on us by revealing our secret identities. Could it be Master Mind?"

Then Superman sees a strange looking spaceship that is piloted by Colonel Gigglecheeks who is a freaky looking creature and his partner Miss Power who is an alien from another planet that had battled Wordgirl a year earlier and lost when the preteen hero learned from her partner and mentor monkey Captain Huggyface how to handle insults from her so called mentor. Superman is about five feet from the spaceship which is about 500 feet from Wordgirl's spaceship hideout when the voice of Master Mind says to the Man Of Steel in a harsh tone "Superman we meet again. You thought you rubbed me out when you fired that meteor at my spaceship. Surprise surprise surprise. I have a deal to make with you. Either you surrender to me at this time and let us destroy this planet or call up those students you are training to engage in battle against moi." Donna Isthmus in nearby shocked as acts like she has seen a ghost.She is in her human form but hidden away from the villains. 

Donna says "Oh my God. It is happening on the 50th date of the Battle at Black Mountain. Master Mind in the company of Miss Power and Colonel Gigglecheeks. Better call up my teammates on my communications belt." Donna touches her communications belt to contact her mates Debi Moreno (alias Isthmus) and her cousin Rebeca Downie Botsford (Becky alias Wordgirl) as they are in the dressing room having some soft drinks as they are taking a break from the singing as the musical band Becky And Her Raiders.

Becky picks up the signal from her cousin who was born in Lexicon six months after she was born but she and her twin sister spent time at the Portobelo Academy in Panama training to battle criminals in Latin Ametica battles before they were given their assignment to work with their cousin in Fair City.

Becky says to Donna "What is up Donna? Any news from where you are at?"

Donna says to Becky "Becky you are not going to believe this story."

Becky says to Donna in a tone of sarcasm "Really? Try me. I know you and your sister are kind of uh trash talkers that back up your words." Debi is red faced from embarrassment. 

Donna says "Miss Power and Colonel Gigglecheeks are in the company of a villain named Master Mind. Master Mind has told Superman he intends to take over the planet unless Superman calls us to join him in battle." Becky and Debi then make the gesture with their hands "She is crazy." Donna then shows her mates a video of the area on her cell phone to prove her point.

Becky says "Okay you have proved your point to us. Then the kids are shocked when a blast of Kryptonite that shoots from the spaceship strikes Superman who passes out from the effects of the blast. Then Gigglecheeks uses his ability to stretch his body to pick up a kayoed Superman who is taken as the prisoner of the villain.

MIss Power then says on her public address system "One down. Three to go. Wordgirl if you are listening to me bring those identical twin clowns to the area near the forest or else we will go after you and take you out. You have one hour to meet my demands or else your Man Of Steel will be history." 

Becky says to Donna in a harsh tone "Donna get back here as soon as you can. We are going to use strategy to rescue Superman from the clutches of that daughter of a female dog that will wish she should have never tore off my Lexicon logo from my chest."

Debi says to Becky "Strategy? There is only three of us when Bob the monkey is around. Just kidding."

Becky says to Debi "I just wonder why you are so sarcastic?"

Debi says to Becky "You know the old slogan. 'It is always darkest before the dawn." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Superman. Special thanks to Multificionado and WG Ventures.


	3. A Lexicon female squirrel hero joins the Lexicon Justice Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Superman has been taken as a prisoner of Master Mind and Miss Power, a new student who attends Hato River Elementary School named Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel who is a native of Lexicon has the goods of helping Wordgirl and her crew attempt to rescue their mentor who is in prison aboard Miss Power's spaceship hideout.

Superman has awakened from the effects of the Kryptonite blast that sent him to dreamland. Superman is inside a prison that has a red sun coverage to neutralize his super powers that come from the yellow sun.

Superman (Groaning): "i...I did not see that blast coming. Master Mind and...a stranger I have never seen before. Where am I?"

Master Mind with a smile on his face "Hello big fella. You and your sick Justice League of America buddies thought you got rid of me when you hurled that (censored) meteor at my spaceship. (Yelling) For you information. It ain't over it's over! (Speaking)You are inside the spaceship of Miss Power." Miss Power points to herself with a huge grin on her face. 

Superman speaking "Okay so you know my weakness by having me placed inside this prison. I guess you do have this prison booby trapped with explosives again." Master Mind shakes his head. Superman speaking "Let me guess. Your tongue did not go through customs." Gigglecheeks has good laugh. Miss Power and Master Mind stare him down.

Master Mind says to Superman "I guess I owe you an explanation of what happened 50 years ago today. When the meteor exploded on my ship, everything went black. When I woke up several hours later near a planet that has a red star on a yellow field this young lady (points to Miss Power) was able to find my body floating in space. She bandaged my wounds." (Lexicon?)

Miss Power speaking to Superman: "Then Master Mind made a deal with me. I would come to Earth to take over the planet by teaching Wordgirl 'how to use her words more wisely' or as that brat called it 'bullying.' I had the pleasure of tearing her star logo from her chest when she came within six inches of buying the pizza parlor when she rebelled against me in battle. Now with you being captured, you will be useful in getting that brat, her monkey and the identical twins for our last dance."Miss Power does not know that the team has a new member named D D Squirrel since she admires Donna and Debi Isthmus from her childhood in Portobelo Panama. 

Superman says to the villains "You do not the saying 'He who laughs last understood the joke best." The villains scratch their heads since they thinks Superman lost his mind.

Meantime back at venue where Becky Botsford, her pet monkey Bob and her cousin Debi Moreno were inside their dressing room waiting for Donna to arrive and give her report to the other members of her team. (They are sort of a Justice League wannabes.) 

Becky spitting on the floor says in a tone of anger "Debs you big sister should have here been by now. What is keeping her?"

Debi says to her cousin Becky "Maybe she got pulled over by the flight police for flying in a no fly zone again. Just kidding." Becky does a face palm.

In the meantime Donna Isthmus who is dressed in her Colonial America white costume is landing near the side door of the building where the dressing is located when she changes back to being Donna Moreno when she is shocked to see a young girl about 12 years of age, olive skinned dressed in a blue jacket with the letters USA on her chest and back with a gold medal around her neck speaking to her.

Donna says to the young lady "Promise not to tell anyone who I am. Identify yourself."

Gabrielle says to Donna "Donna Moreno you are a sight for sore eyes. Don't you remember me? I was your classmate at Portobelo Elementary School in Panama when we were in first grade. Your sister and yourself called me 'Teacher's pet' at history class. My name is Gabrielle Squirrel." Donna eyes swell in tears as she is shocked to see her former classmate for the first time is several years.

Gabrielle is a history nut hence her last name Squirrel.

Donna says to Gabrielle "D D Squirrel? Come give me a hug. Long time no see. You have not changed at all. What school do you attend?" 

Gabrielle says "River Hato Elementary School. I was in the news last week when I ahem failed to place my hand over my heart when the national anthem played at the Fair City gym meet where I won this medal of gold for the uneven bars competition. Please understand I am a not bad person."

She hangs her head in shame.

Donna says to Gabrielle "You are pardoned. People in this city call us The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus because we don't take crap from anyone. I believe you are from Lexicon." Gabrielle nods. Donna then says "Welcome aboard. Let us go see my mates since we will be needing everyone to rescue Superman from Miss Power and Master Mind." 

The two kids enter the dressing room that is hidden from the public as Becky sees her cousin with a stranger. Debi says to Becky "Brace yourself Becky. That young lady with the medal around her neck is Gabrielle Squirrel also known as the history genius of Portobelo Elementary School in Panama. She is from Lexicon."

Becky says to Debi "Sure and I Harley Quinn."

Gabrielle says to Becky "Hello Harley Quinn. Don't you think that seeing those types of movies can be a disaster to your health? I can be useful on your team to help defeat Miss Power and Master Mind. What do you say?"

Becky says (with a stern voice looking at Gabrielle in her eyes. "Welcome aboard. Remember the rules. You answer to me and Captain Huggyface. Never harm a villain unless it is a last resort,"

Gabrielle says to Becky "No problem boss lady. This medal will make sure of that I will obey your orders through thick and thin. It is not just a gold medal. It is the secret weapon to take out the bad guys."

Becky hugs her new teammate as she tells the twins "Somebody up there likes us." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman, Justice League and Wordgirl.


	4. The history nut reveals some information on Miss Power's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel who is a native of Lexicon has a plan to have her teammates Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus form a rescue team to tackle Miss Power and Master Mind who have Superman as a hostage. She is a history nut.

Back at the spaceship hideout of Miss Power and her loyal partner Colonel Gigglecheeks who is the company of Master Mind our hero Superman remembers the last time he battled a villain named Master Mind who threatened to expose his secret identity along with Hawkman, Green Lantern, The Atom and The Flash.

Superman said while he is inside a cage with the powers of the red sun which takes away his powers (Thinking) "I do remember Master Mind having me inside a room of Kryptonite which was going to have me rubbed out. That fiend had placed a bomb inside the room if any of my Justice League members were to rescue me. Good thing Hawkman used his vision powers to prevent Green Lantern from using his power ring to open the door who would have rubbed all of us out in a heartbeat. Atom was able to diffuse the bomb so I could be rescued. I can only hope that those preteens that I am training can pull off a similar rescue as flawless as my Justice League of America mates."

Miss Power then tells Superman: "Okay big fella from Krypton. Any chance that his ahem Wordgirl is related to you by any chance? Answer me. My patience is wearing thin." Colonel Gigglecheeks has a good laugh since in his view of his partner if Miss Power lost ten more pounds she would be skinnier than a lamp post.

Superman says to Miss Power in a serious tone "No. Wordgirl, her cousins and her pet monkey are from the planet Lexicon. Krypton is kaput thanks to a huge earthquake that destryoyed my planet a long time ago. Only Power Girl, Krypto and Supergirl are the only remaining survivors. As far I know I am only friends with Wonder Woman who is not from Lexicon. Thank you for asking though. Maybe I can be their godfather." 

Miss Power has a good laugh along with Colonel Gigglecheeks and Master Mind. They are all thinking "We are going to make an offer to those three lady musketeers that they cannot refuse" The theme song from Godfather plays as Miss Power then reaches for her communication device to contact the trio of heroes and their pet monkey Captain Huggyface via closed circuit television that can only be seen by our heroes.

Meantime back at the venue where Becky Botsford and her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno are identical twins and the newest member of their team Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel are in their dressing room having a chat.

Becky speaking to Gabrielle "So Gabrielle where do you get your last name Squirrel? We would like to know."

Gabrielle then tells Becky "I have my last name Squirrel since I am what you would call a history nut. Get it?"

Becky says "World events history? Like you know when America's Independence Day is?"

Gabrielle says "July 4, 1776. Panama's Independence Day from Colombia is November 3, 1903. I also know the history of Miss Power. She was a former council member in our planet Lexicon who told your birth parents Roman and Janelle Tocumen when you were just a young girl that unless you left the planet to be raised by her, bad things would happen to your parents like uh shall we say a kidnapping? And make it look it an accident."

Becky asks like she has seen a ghost. Becky says "What I know about my time on Earth is that I was a young girl that went aboard a spaceship that was piloted by Captain Huggyface and when I woke up from my nap. I cried and distracted my mentor. Huggyface landed the spaceship outside a forest in Fair City where Tim and Sally Botsford adopted me as their own along with Huggyface who goes by the name Bob."

Gabrielle says to Becky "And then when your birth parents discovered that you left the planet they instructed your aunt and uncle Jacqueline and Ronnie Moreno and their twin daughters to find you since your communications belt said you were in Fair City. Major Albrook was the pilot of the spaceship that was sent to locate you but stupid (points to Donna) had to play 'guess who' by covering Albrook's eyes while he was flying the spaceship when a meteor hit the spaceship that crash landed in Portobelo Panama. Albrook returned back to Lexicon to tell your birth parents the bad news and then my parents Valerie and Roger Squirrel were sent to find Double Trouble (the twins) and their parents in Portobelo Panama. I attended Portobelo Elementary School with the twins and was called teacher's pet since I know my history lessons about history of world events and villains."

Donna tells Gabrielle "I was always thought that your last name Squirrel was because you can't keep your mouth shut when addressing us as 'stupid' and 'double trouble'. I ought to punch you in the...Hey! That noise...it is deafening." A loud beep entered the room where our heroes were so they covered their ears as the beep stopped after ten seconds but there was no harm for our heroes.

Then a television screen that the image of Master Mind is speaking to the preteens "Hello children. If you guys want to see your Superman alive and well. Meet me at this meeting place. No peeking." Then the television screen is white as snow as our heroes are blinded briefly by a flash of light came from the television monitor in the room. The meeting place is near a forest where Wordgirl's spaceship hideout is located about 500 feet north of where her ship is located. Master Mind then says to the preteen heroes "If you so much as contact any members of Superman's buddy list, this sword is loaded with Kryptonite and I will use it on your mentor. See you within thirty minutes. Goodbye children."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman or Wordgirl.


	5. Gabrielle Squirrel needs a super hero name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle Squirrel who is not related to Marvel super hero Unbeatable Squirrel Girl has joined Wordgirl's super hero team. She reveals what powers she has and use to join the team. Now if only she learns how to get along with Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus.

While Becky Botsford, her monkey partner Bob and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno have just received fair warning from Master Mind about his plans to execute Superman if the heroes decides to chicken out on their mission to rescue their mentor who is currently in the clutches of Master Mind and Miss Power who have formed a unholy team of villains, Gabrielle Squirrel who is from Lexicon and one year younger than her mates will explain to her teammates how she can useful to beat the villains at their own game.

Gabrielle speaking "Wow. How about that? I have never had so much fun at a meeting when a villain uses noise to try to get our attention and use a television device to attempt to blind us for a brief while since my parents went to attend a concert by Sir Paul McCartney last week at the Colonial Fair City Arena. Just like his hit song 'Live And Let Die' played." (During the song there was a loud boom and lighting display) 

Donna, Debi, Becky and Bob all look at her with the look on their faces that reads "Sir Paul McCartney? Live And Let Die? Are you okay?"

Gabrielle replies to her mates by telling them "You think I am telling you lies? If I am lying to you then may Miss Power execute all of us withing the next thirty seconds." After thirty seconds pass she says "Time's up." he other heroes look at each other like "This kid is nuttier than a squirrel." 

At this time Becky tells Gabrielle "I guess you have never heard of the Fair City villain Seymour Orlando Smooth?" 

Gabrielle looks at Becky with the look on her face of "No fill me in." 

Becky tells Gabrielle "Seymour is a game show host that uses weapons like his blind teeth trick and sticky hair gel to get me into his traps or have Bob and I blinded for a brief while." She means Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface

Gabrielle says "No. I have never heard of him. I have been in Fair City for about one month. Now do you want me to tell you what my super powers are?"

The heroes nod at her as Becky says "Start talking Gabrielle. We need all of the help we can get to rescue Superman from his captors. Make it fast. The clock is ticking."

Gabrielle says "Okay here goes. Flight power, super strength and the ability to use my gymnastics skills to overpower my enemies like the death vault and a somersault move when I usually land on their upper torso area that usually knocks the wind out of them. I also know Miss Power's weakness. She cannot stand the song 'When The Saints Come Marching In.' because it means the game is over."

Donna says to Gabrielle "Okay so we can pardon you for calling us Double Trouble if you agree to obey the commands of Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface. Join our team as we get ready to make a change to take care of business. Right boss lady and Captain Huggyface?"

Becky and Bob then nod at Donna as Debi also joins the nod squad.

Gabrielle the says to her new teammates "Oh by the way when I do work with the Isthmus Sisters back in Portobelo Panama I went by the moniker 'Panama Squirrel' since I am not that super hero from Marvel who is billed as 'Unbeatable Squirrel Girl' since she can not carry my...leotards." The other heroes look at her and they think alike by saying "She is ready for battle."

Meantime back at the spaceship hideout of Miss Power she looks at Superman who is inside a huge cage that has a red sun that takes away his super powers of strength and flight but not his gift of gab.

Superman asks Miss Power: "All right Miss Power if this trap does not have a booby trap like the previous one that had an explosive device that was going to take me out as well as my Justice League Of America mates 50 years ago, what is the trick this time?"

Miss Power says "The trap Superman is that when your rescue team comes here, they will have to play 'Let's Make A Deal.' They can serve me in exchange for your life being spared since you will be working for Master Mind or they can try to beat us like drums in battle. I doubt that your students will ever attempt to battle me and Master Mind by having your life in jeopardy since your powers are in neutral for now."

Superman says to Miss Power who is with Colonel Gigglecheeks "Let me give you a clue of my students. They know the slogan 'If I fall (points at himself) then kiss the flag of our nation and move forward. You like that?"

Master Mind then shows up and he tells Superman "Let me put this way. Fair City and Metropolis will have the largest funerals after you and your students face our wrath and the end of their lives. You like that?"

Suddenly inside Superman's cage a small ray of yellow light enters his prison. Superman is thinking "Maybe I do have a guardian angel after all. This spaceship of Miss Power has allowed some sunshine to help me recover my powers even though it is just a small portion. One step. One punch. One round at a time."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman, Wordgirl or Squirrel Girl.


	6. The rescue mission of Superman shall commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gabrielle Squirrel along with her close friends the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and her cousin Becky Bostford who is the company of her mentor Bob the monkey have a last minute meeting to attempt a rescue of their mentor Superman who is stuck inside the spaceship that is with the unholy alliance of villains Colonel Gigglecheeks, Miss Power and Master Mind.

The story begins with a last minute meeting inside a dressing room where our heroes Becky Bostford, her pet monkey Bob, who is the company of her cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are identical twins and their newest member of their team Gabrielle Squirrel where they are forming a Lexicon Super Team.

Becky tells her group in a pep talk that would make former Chicago Bears football coach the late George S Halas proud. Becky tells her teammates "Okay team, here is our objective, form a united team to fly toward the spaceship that has the villains Colonel Gigglecheeks, Miss Power and Master Mind who are holding Superman as a hostage.

Gabrielle chimes in by saying "You mean prisoner. If Superman is a hostage, don't you think those rejects of the Three Stooges would have asked us for some money? Or even a prisoner exchange?" Becky looks at Gabrielle with a look of her face of "You are smarter than you look."

Becky says "Thank you for correcting Gabrielle. I owe you one." Gabrielle gives Becky a thumbs up. "Okay team we are going to fly toward the spaceship which is near my spaceship hideout. Hopefully Superman will not reveal where our spaceship hideout is for obvious reasons."

Donna says to Becky "Superman would fall on his sword first because ratting out where the hideout is. Right Gabrielle?" Gabrielle nods at Donna.

Bob asks Becky "What you mean fall on his sword? I believe Wonder Woman possess a sword but not Superman." 

Becky says to Bob "Fall on your sword means Superman would give up his life before he reveals any of our secrets. Since he is an alien from Krypton, he cannot die. At least on Earth." The kids do a face palm. "Now before we go on a rescue mission we need to form a prayer circle."

The kids and the monkey form a prayer circle as Becky starts to pray "Dear Lord, we are going to be on a rescue mission to save Superman. Please help us fight this battle with no malice in our hearts. In Your Sons Name Amen." 

Gabrielle says to the other heroes "You know what time it is. It is Panama Squirrel time." She touches her medal called Golden Medal as she changes to a super hero wearing a white leotard as Becky yells "Word up" and her cousins touch their chests and change into their Colonial America era costumes that are white masks covering their eyes. Donna wears a red tricon hat while Debi wears a blue tricon hat as they leave the dressing room at the Convention Center to get ready to meet their rivals.

Debi tells Panama Squirrel (her super hero name) "Wow. You put those Final Five gymnast look wimpy by comparison. Just like those days where we were known as the Ladies of Portobelo crime fighters." Ladies of Portobelo is a parody of a grade B motion picture named The Lords Of Flatbush. No offense intended against our U S women's gymnastics team of course. 

Wordgirl says "You were known as the Ladies Of Portobelo before you guys came here? Amazing. Superman here we come to rescue you."

Meanwhile back at Miss Power spaceship hideout our villain sees Superman slowly regaining his strength as she tell Superman "Okay last son of Krypton. I am sure your rejects from the Justice League of America are coming to rescue you. There is one catch though. If any of them get too close to the spaceship, they will be greeted by sleep spray and when they come to their senses, they will find out that the rescue mission to save you will be in vain."

Superman thinking "Okay big mouth, thank you for telling me your dirty little secret. I can use my hand signals to warn them of the danger coming here. I can use my special belt on my suit to issue them a warning. Here goes nothing." (Speaking) "Gee whiz Miss Power, I guess you have never learned that kids have more courage than adults to call you out what you are. A coward." Superman heard through a news report in Fair City that was written by Todd Ming that Miss Power fled a battle scene when her bully words failed to scare her rival into defeat. 

Miss Power is angry at Superman but she does not have the courage to get too close to him since he is inside a cage that is giving him a dose of red light to keep his powers at bay. Miss Power speaking to Superman tells him in a tone of anger "I am not a coward. I do not want to have your filthy hands on me by slapping me. On by the way that preteen hero did not defeat me I uh decided to leave with my pride intact." 

Superman smiling at her says in a tone of sarcasm "I never said of slapping you. I wanted to kiss you in those pretty lips." Winks at Miss Power who is flattered that Superman "admires" her. 

In the meantime the heroes are on their way to perform a rescue mission with Captain Huggyface who is Wordgirl's mentor riding her back while Panama Squirrel and the Isthmus Sisters fly behind her in a formation.

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Superman.


	7. Okay so our heroes have to use a backup plan to rescue Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Lexicon Super Team of Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and the newest member of the team Panama Squirrel are on their way to attempt a rescue mission of Superman who is in the clutches of Miss Power and Master Mind and the mascot Colonel Gigglecheeks are ready to deal with three villains that plan to captures the hero team with chemical weapons that can kayo our heroes.

Wordgirl and her mentor Captain Huggyface ride on her back since the monkey cannot fly is in the company of her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Panama Squirrel as they in flight toward the spaceship of Miss Power and her partner Colonel Gigglecheeks to perform a rescue mission Panama Squirrel gives her mates a quick talk about what to expect from the villain group.

Panama Squirrel says to the others "Okay gang this what to expect from these villains. My senses tell me that it is possible that the group of villains may have a trap setup for us. I just cannot put my finger if they know about our weakness which is Lexiconite."

Wordgirl says "Only Mister Big and Miss Leslie know about our weakness to Lexiconite. Panama if you are smart you never reveal that secret to anyone. Am I clear?" Panama nods to her leader. 

Then Panama Squirrel then receives a signal from her gold medal that she carries around her neck called Golden. Panama yells "Ouch! Girls! Girls! It is a signal from Superman. He is using hand signals to tell us that there is a sleep chemical that is near the spaceship where he is being held as a prisoner." His head shot appears on her medal as he is using hand signals to warn his rescue team of the danger.

The other heroes stop in mid flight as they see the Man Of Steel making hand gestures like clutching his throat and simulating coughing noises even though Panama cannot hear the sound since her medal can only show images but no sounds.

Wordgirl says "Okay team we will have to execute our back plan rescue plan." The others look at her and shrug their shoulders. "Okay what I mean is that Panama, Donna and Debi since you gals carry nose filters I believe you can get close to the spaceship and 'pretend' to pass out from the chemical weapon. I will stay behind with Huggy and when you are able to open the door to the spaceship, we will be doing our best Mariano Rivera impression."

Panama, Debi and Donna say in unison "Okay that means get out of the Yankees bullpen and record another save for the team. No problem. It does pay to be a fan of the Lady Raider who is the top female heel wrestler of Fair City Wrestling." Lady Raider is Wordgirl's aunt and the mom of the twins. 

Wordgirl says "Oh brother. And I thought being friendly with Todd Ming and Violet Heaslip was a pain in the..." She gets interrupted by her teammates.

Panama, Debi and Donna then say in unison to Wordgirl "Watch your language. Superman if he were here would tell us that." (Clone Superman telling a Metropolis cop who was going to call him a s o b in Doomsday Superman.)

Wordgirl is red faced as she tells her teammates "I was going to see pain in my side." She winks at them.

In the meantime Master Mind is leaving the restroom as he asks Miss Power "Do you have the sleep spray ready for those goons?"

Miss Power says "Yes the sleeping spray is ready for those rejects of the Justice League of America. When they near the open hatch and try to fly in. Good day." She slashes her throat in a gesture movement as Colonel Gigglecheeks giggles. "Since the hatch is booby trapped with the knockout chemical when they attempt to fly in to rescue the Last Son of Krypton." Superman looks at his captors with a smirk on his face (Remember Superman II?") .

Superman thinking to himself "You clowns do not my students very well do you? I trained them to as my best friend Batman would say 'Expect the unexpected.' The kids should have received my S O S. by now. Heh heh heh. I am not the Boy Scout many people claim I am 24 hours a day anymore."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	8. The first wave of attackers are great actresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Power who is the company of Master Mind and Colonel Gigglecheeks who is the pilot of her spaceship have a trap set for Superman's students Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, Panama Squirrel and the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus. The catch is that first wave of heroes are great actresses.

Wordgirl who is outside the spaceship where Miss Power, Master Mind and Colonel Gigglecheeks have Superman prisoner has a quick pep talk with her mates.

Wordgirl says in a somber tone of voice "In case this is our last mission together, I am honored to work with you gals. We not always see eye to eye, but as a team we are pretty good." She hugs her mates.

Debi says to Wordgirl and Huggyface "Do not panic boss lady. Our nose filters we have on our nostrils will shield us from the effect of the sleep spray. We are going to make the 1976 Oakland Raiders Super Bowl XI team look like weasels by comparison."

Panama Squirrel says to the other team members "Final score Raiders 32, Vikings 14 at the Rose Bowl in Pasadena California on January 9, 1977." The other heroes look at Panama Squirrel in amazement that she knows her sports history as well.

Donna says to the other team members "Okay hopefully this is be one time in history that someone besides the Justice League members save The Man Of Steel." The three heroes fly toward the spaceship while Wordgirl and Huggyface stay behind at a short distance so they can be the second wave of attackers.

Meanwhile back inside the spaceship hideout Master Mind tells Miss Power "Three female super heroes coming this way at six o'clock (it means underneath the view of the spaceship). Ready for the reception committee to dreamland. Activate the sleep spray when those three female kids try to enter." Colonel Gigglecheeks then is ready to press the button which is located at the wheel that guides the spaceship.

Gigglecheeks says to himself "For strange reason I feel guilty doing this since I like Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface. Too bad the kid in the red pajamas decided to stay good and not assist my leader to take over the planet. Well her funeral not mine."

Superman in the meantime is starting to regain some of his strength inside the cage where he has a stone that showers him with the powers of the red sun which takes away his powers but not his will to do good for all mankind even it means making some enemies who think he intends to rule the planet (Legacy in the Superman Animated Series farewell.) (there is some sunlight entering the spaceship which makes him a little bit stronger than before).

Superman is thinking 'Even though I do not know who is the gal in the white leotards is, she seems to be a very charismatic hero. Maybe I can take her under my wing and train her to be a better superhero than myself." Then as the three kids approach the open door of the spaceship hideout.

Colonel Gigglecheeks says to the heroes "Welcome to dreamland kiddies. Activate the sleep spray." He presses the button that launches a yellow sleep spray at the Identical twins and Panama Squirrel from a button on the entrance of the spaceship as Panama Squirrel, Donna and Debi "act" like they have passed out quickly. The spray has stopped when Wordgirl and Huggy make their move toward the opening of the spaceship hideout. The trio are floating in the air even though they are "knocked out" due to their mind control power to stay afloat in the air. 

Wordgirl say to Huggy "Hold your breath for about forty seconds, that goes for me too. With my super speed and flight it should like being tickled compared to the many time Granny May Johnson has used her perfume attacks on us. The two heroes hold their breath as they enter the spaceship hideout but they stay from being seen after Master Mind and the Colonel grab the trio of female super heroes who are out "cold" as Gigglecheeks carries Squirrel and Master Mind has the twins in fireman's carry position.

Superman yells at Miss Power "You fiend. Picking on children as your pawns, how could you live with yourself?"

Miss Power says to Superman "Speak for yourself. I heard in the super hero newspapers that you turned evil when Darkseid brainwashed you to believe you were adopted to do her bidding lock, stock and barrel. My reason is that having you and your students work with me, this planet will ruled by us. Know the devil you serve. Ha ha ha."

Wordgirl who along with Huggyface who is near a ladies bathroom and out of sight from the villains suddenly speak. 

Wordgirl says "Cough cough. Just a little bit woozy. Are you okay Captain?" 

Huggyface says "I never felt better. Ah our three heroes are in the same prison cell as Superman. It will be their fatal flaw. The red sun has no effect on us aliens from Lexicon." Master Mind and Gigglecheeks place the three kids inside the cage next to Superman while they pretend to be asleep.

Wordgirl says "Like my aunt and mentor Lady Raider tells us when we are in her wrestling class. 'Thank goodness for mind control on the aliens and Earthlings.' They will never know what is our weakness from our home planet Lexicon since the sun from our planet and Earth are the same. Warmth to our bodies." 

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.


	9. Have a talk with the Last Son of Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Panama Squirrel, Donna and Debi Isthmus pretended to act like they have kayoed by the sleep spray that came from Miss Power's spaceship, the Man Of Steel wondered if his rescue team would be able to get him out of prison to battle Master Mind and Miss Power and her assistant Colonel Gigglecheeks so had plan to make the heroes part of her plan to dominate the world.

While Superman was inside a huge prison that had lighting that possesses red lights that take away his super powers from his home planet Krypton, he was concerned that the first wave of his rescue team led by Donna Isthmus who was the company of her younger sibling Debi and their family friend Panama Squirrel have failed to perform their duty to rescue him since they were "knocked out" by the sleep spray from Miss Power's spaceship.

Superman asks Donna in a tone of concern "Donna, Debi, hero that I have never seen before. Are you gals okay?" Superman has never seen Panama Squirrel before. 

The female heroes looked glassy eyed when Donna tells her younger sibling and Panama Squirrel "Okay kiddies we should be up for an acting award for falling for Miss Power's trap." Debi and Panama then cough softly twice as they see Superman through a brief view of blurred vision. The effect fades away quickly. 

Superman then tells the female heroes "I did not agree to train you to be super heroes just because you think this a game. By the way where is your leader Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface? I thought I saw them fly in here but I could be wrong you know." Okay so he is hot under the collar for now. 

Donna says "Calm down Superman. I know that you and Batman are not the best of friends at this time but Batman did teach us about using the old nostril gas mask trick." The heroes then remove their nose filters from their noses as Superman is amazed. Batman has agreed to train the kids along with Superman but in different times. 

Superman says "I take it back that I did scold you the way the way I did. Yes Batman and I are not the best of friends but he never told me that he is training you as well."

Panama Squirrel then says to Superman "Ah I have always wanted to meet you Superman. My name is Panama Squirrel. I am from Lexicon. I understand that you are only a few of the last remaining members of your former planet that survived a major disaster along with your cousins Power Girl and Supergirl as well as your pet Krypto. Am I correct?"

Superman says to Panama Squirrel "I see why you are called Panama Squirrel. Yes you do have my history down a T. I guess you spent your time in Panama. You must be a history nut. Am I correct?"

Panama Squirrel says to Superman "You are correct. Not only did I spend my childhood in Panama but I am also able to find the weakness of those three stooges that have us in here." Panama Squirrel spent at least seven years in Portobelo Panama.

Superman asks Squirrel "What is there weakness? I would like to know."

Panama Squirrel says "Miss Power and the Colonel are scared of the song 'When The Saints Come Marching In'. It means the end of the line. Right Wordgirl?"

Wordgirl is near the ladies restroom when she whispers to Panama "Keep your voice down. Miss Power will find out where Huggy and myself are. Get Superman out of that cage fast." Wordgirl at this time is wearing special glasses to help her see at night and to disguise herself from her enemies. 

Panama then tells Superman "Oh I see that light bulb that is keeping you under wraps. Dee Train, Diva we all take flight to the top of this 15 foot cage and kayo the light. Ready?"

Donna and Debi then say in unison "There is strength in numbers. Since you know how to unscrew that light bulb you get the first crack at it. Go!" Then Donna and Debi push Squirrel from her behind so she can fly toward the light bulb. Okay so it is a gymnastics move you do not see on television 

Panama says "Easy come easy go. Off you go light bulb." Then the light bulb goes off as the cage is dark. The heroes are shocked. The girls scream in horror while Wordgirl tries to tell them to keep quiet.

Then Miss Power who leaves her seat inside her office as she and Master Mind as well as Gigglecheeks are having a coffee break yells "What was that noise?" Master Mind and Gigglecheeks shrug their shoulders. 

Master Mind then says "Beats me. I will go and check it out." As he leaves the room Wordgirl then surprises him when he hits him in the back of his neck with a karate chop. She moved from the bathroom to another area of the spaceship where the three villains were hiding.

Wordgirl says "Hee yah! Lights out Master Mind! Next time pay your light bill. Good thing these special glasses help me see in the dark. Wordgirl who is with Huggy has a smile on her face since she likes those James Bond movies.

Huggy says "You know the saying Wordgirl, fool us once shame on you, fool us twice, shame on us. We learned that lesson when we battled Dr Three Brains years ago when he used that blackout ray. Hee hee hee. We are bad kids."

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.


	10. The super hero team is getting ready to take care of business with their rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wordgirl was seen wearing her special goggles that made her look like the female version of the Fred Flintstone race car driver Goggles Paesano the plan to join her teammates Donna, Debi and Panama Squirrel to rescue Superman is about to take shape.

As soon as Master Mind was kayoed courtesy of a moderate karate chop to his neck courtesy of Wordgirl who is the company of her monkey partner Captain Huggyface, she managed to drag his out cold body to a closet nearby. Superman who is the company of Donna, Debi Isthmus as well as Panama Squirrel look in amazement even though their prison was dark as the ace of spades.

Superman tells Panama Squirrel "Good job Panama Squirrel. First you knock out the red light that was taking my away my super power but it is dark as the ace of spades. Now Wordgirl does her best Odd Job impression on Master Mind. I just wonder if he is okay? Killing anyone is not in my code of being a hero."

Donna says to Superman "Lighten up Son of Krypton, you forget I have the power to ahem light up this prison camp." Donna then changes into a light of energy albeit it is in low beam so her mates can see her as well as her mates. Superman is amazed. (Remember All Star Superman when he became an energy being?) 

Superman tells Donna "Donna I do not know much about your planet Lexicon since members of the Justice League have never been in the area but what I know about my former home planet Krypton, your tech knowledge is just as good as the people from Krypton." Donna salutes her idol.

Then Wordgirl and Huggy tell Master Mind in unison "That amigo is for knocking out my cousins, nobody messes with them but Huggy and myself." She still her special goggles on as she leaves the area where the alien villain is sleeping like a baby inside a janitor room that has the door closed as the two heroes leave to check up on her mates and Superman.

Debi then sees her cousin and tells her "Hello Miss Goggles Paesano and Captain Huggyface. You look funny wearing those goggles. As you can tell Donna is the light of the party." Donna at this time helps Superman get to his feet as he is slowly regaining his strength.

Panama Squirrel says to the other heroes inside the prison cage "You guys are all right? Sorry for the brief blackout. Now to have a safe landing back to the ground." She manages to float back to the ground safely as she covers her eyes from the mild bright light of Donna who is doing her best impression of a lantern.

In the meantime Miss Power who in inside her spaceship office notices on her monitor Wordgirl breaking open the cage door where her hands as Huggy is standing besides her.

Miss Power is then saying to her partner alien Colonel Gigglecheeks "Why that brat is helping the prisoners escape. Gigglecheeks it is time to teach that brat not to spoil my plan to make them work with me to take over this planet."

Gigglecheeks then tells his boss "We need a bargaining chip. Otherwise our plan will be a failure."

Miss Power asks the alien animal "What is it?" Gigglecheeks then takes control of the spaceship to lead the ship toward River Hato Elementary so he could fire a laser beam at the school in an attempt to slow down the heroes to play the game of "Let's Make A Deal."

In the meantime Wordgirl tells her cousins and Superman "Age before beauty" as Superman tells her "Thank you for your kindness. Glad to oblige." Then he leads the team out of the prison cage as suddenly the ship suddenly shakes like they have been in an earthquake The heroes fall down like dominoes on their backs. 

The heroes ares saying in unison "What is happening to us? The ship is moving fast but to where?"

Miss Power then tells the heroes via a public address announcement "Ladies and gentleman and I use the term loosely, you guys better lay off trying to battle us since this spaceship is heading toward our first target of destruction. River Hato Elementary School. Ha ha ha ha!" To put it mildly Panama Squirrel is not impressed as tears well up in her brown eyes.

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Superman.


	11. Destruction of River Hato Elementary School by Miss Power ticks off Panama Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Power who is in her office with her alien pet Colonel Gigglecheeks has one way to shake up the mental state of Panama Squirrel. Destroy the one place where she is takes her school classes as Gabrielle Squirrel who is the close friend of Donna and Debi Moreno alias the Isthmus Sisters. Can the history nut stay in control of her emotions?

Miss Power who along with Colonel Gigglecheeks who is an alien pet with powers that would make Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) proud obeys the orders of his boss Miss Power to press a button that fires a laser beam that hit their first target River Hato Elementary School.

Panama Squirrel when she sees the green laser beam that was used to take down Superman yells in agony "Noooooo! Not that building. It is River Hato Elementary School. Those poor students do not have a chance to get out alive. Not to mention the teachers inside that building. You are a fiend beyond description. You will pay dearly for it." Miss Power has a grin a mile wide on her face a she sees her rival scream in agony. 

Wordgirl then grabs Panama Squirrel by restraining her around her waist to prevent her from attacking her enemy on a blind rage of hate. Donna and Debi are looking in shock of what happened thinking "It could have been our school."

Donna at this time has turned back to normal after some of the lights in the area came on.

Wordgirl says to Panama "Calm down. My senses tell me the school building is empty. If anyone was in there don't you think they would be running out screaming or even gulp on fire to their clothes?" Squirrel starts to cry tears down her cheeks as she tries to remain calm.

Squirrel tells Wordgirl "Wordgirl did you lose anything that really mattered to you in your life? Wordgirl is shocked to be asked a question like that. So are the twins. 

Wordgirl tells Squirrel "Yes I did. When I was a young girl I went inside a spaceship that was piloted by Captain Huggyface about 12 years ago, the spaceship landed on Earth near this site which for obvious reasons I cannot disclose. I sure missed by childhood in Lexicon but Earth is my home now. Come give me a hug and compose yourself for the sake of our team." The two heroes give each other a hug. Donna and Debi applaud the gesture of their cousin. Wordgirl then takes off her goggles since there was some light in the area outside the prison cage where her cousins, Superman and Panama were inside as prisoners. Panama Squirrel then says to Wordgirl "Next to Superman and Batman, you are the best mentor in the history of my life." Wordgirl and Huggy smile at her in return. 

Superman says "Panama I could not have said it better myself. On behalf of members of the Justice League if they were here they would tell you the same thing."

Miss Power then says "Great acting job you clowns. That is just the beginning of your woes unless you surrender to us. Now where is Master Mind? Answer me."

Wordgirl says "i gave that alien a moderate karate chop and knocked him out. He is a janitor room cooling off his heels. On behalf of Superman and my teammates we do not make deals with your kind of thugs. No surrender from us."

Miss Power then tells the heroes "Okay since five heroes versus three villains is not fair, I will make a deal with you. Have three of you versus myself, Colonel Gigglecheeks and Master Mind in a fight to the finish. Two of you can go take care of that burning building or you can sit on the sidelines. You make the call."

Superman whispers to Wordgirl "I can take Panama Squirrel with me to repair the damage to the school while you three take on the villains. Deal?"

Wordgirl then tells Superman "My pleasure. Captain Huggyface can play the role of referee or umpire while Donna and Debi as well as myself have a game of 'Just Win Baby' on three clowns."Okay so Wordgirl is a closet Oakland Raiders fan due to her relationship with her aunt Jacqueline Moreno. 

Then Wordgirl says to Miss Power "Miss Power, I will get Master Mind out of his closet and get your villain team ready because in the words of the late George S Halas 'We're going to kick your bottoms. And he did not say 'bottoms' either."

Panama squirrel says "Clue is something that donkeys are nicknamed. It rhymes with lack of class which the students at River Hato will not have courtesy of your stupidity. Come on Superman we have a school rebuilding project to work on."Superman looks at his new student with a smile on his face.

Superman says to Panama Squirrel "Up up and away. I have never had so much fun doing a rebuilding job since I built a lab for a young Lex Luthor when I lived in Smallville." The two heroes leave the spaceship as a door entrance has been opened for the heroes to leave while Wordgirl goes to the janitor room to get Master Mind to join his evil mates for a battle of the ages.

More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman or Wordgirl.


	12. Get to work on stopping the fire at River Hato Elementary School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Wordgirl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus were getting ready to battle their foes Colonel Gigglecheeks, Master Mind and Miss Power, Panama Squirrel and Superman flew out of Miss Power's spaceship hideout to put out the flames at River Hato Elementary School.

Superman and his new student Panama Squirrel left Miss Power's spaceship hideout to attempt to put out the fire at River Hato Elementary School that was struck by a beam from Miss Power's spaceship in an attempt to scare our heroes that their intention to take over the Earth was for real.

Superman asks Panama Squirrel "Panama I do not mean to intrude on your privacy but when the laser beam was shot of Miss Power's spaceship you reacted like that building that is on fire means something to you. Could you fill me on the details for me? It will be kept confidential."

Panama Squirrel who is flying to Superman's right side tells the Man Of Steel "I will take you at your word. When I am not Panama Squirrel I am Gabrielle Squirrel a student at River Hato Elementary School. I hope to be a historian when I reach adulthood. Let us just hope that no one is inside the building."

Superman says to Panama Squirrel "Gabrielle Squirrel is the same gymnast that got in trouble with the Daily Rag for her error of not placing her heart over her chest during the playing of the Star Spangled Banner? I am not to judge anyone since I am not a mind reader like The Martian Manhunter is. But I guess she made an error in judgement."

Panama says to Superman "Yes it was an error in judgement for winning the gold medal in the vault competition last week at the Fair City Gym Meet. I said I was sorry to Donna Isthmus who I saw changed into her secret identity as Donna Moreno. Please do not judge me for my error. I love my freedoms of helping others."

Superman says to Panama "From me to you, you are pardoned. My x ray vision show a young male child inside one of the locker rooms trapped inside with fire surrounding the room, We need to reach him fast before he passes away from smoke inhalation."

Panama says to Superman "Now to show you why errors make us better heroes. Super speed to the male locker room. You lead I follow." The two heroes fly toward the male locker room where a preteen male student who is the son of of the physical education teachers is screaming for help trapped inside a locker room that is on fire.

Preteen yells "Someone help me. Cough cough. Flames are burning the building. I am trapped in here." Then Superman uses his super breath to put out the flames as the preteen is happy to see Superman and Panama Squirrel who looks like Karen Starr (Power Girl) but with a darker skin tone coming to rescue him.

The flames are out when Superman tells Panama Squirrel "You get the young man out of the locker room and see if you take him along with me to his loved ones."

Panama Squirrel tells the young man "Come on young man, come with me for a ride to reunite you with loved ones."

The young man then gets a ride with Panama Squirrel as he tells her "Thanks hero who I have never seen before my name is Bert Connor. Do you know my dad Ralph Connor, He is my physical education coach."

Panama Squirrel says "My name is Panama Squirrel. Nice to meet you classmate. Now to take you along with Superman to be with your dad wherever he is."

Then Ralph yells "Son over here. Nice to see you hero that I have seen before and Superman. Thanks for saving my son. I owe you one."Ralph was outside the gym when the fire broke out working on his auto. He is happy to reunite with his son once again as he gives him a huge hug. 

Panama Squirrel say to Ralph "Panama Squirrel is my name. Superman and myself are happy to serve you. See you in physical education class next week. Oops." Covers up her mouth. She is one of his students at physical education class but Gabrielle is not exactly a household name in school she is hopeful her teacher will think she was joking. 

Ralph who is reunited with his son is whispering to him "Could she be Gabrielle Squirrel from Portobelo Panama? If she is anything I said about her nation where nation of origin I take back. She is my hero as well as Superman." Then Panama Squirrel and Superman wave at the duo as they fly back to Miss Power's spaceship hideout. Ralph thinks of Panama as a haven for pirates and villain political leaders. 

Speak of Miss Power and her villains, Master Mind manages to get of his closet where he spent some time with a sore neck due to a karate chop courtesy of Wordgirl.

Master Mind says "Okay little girl in the red pajamas, hitting me with a karate chop to my neck is uncalled for." Wordgirl has a smile of her face.

Wordgirl says "My cousins are myself just love Odd Job in that movie of that British super spy that has a license to kill. You want some more? Come get some." Master Mind is angrier than a hornet as Miss Power tells the villain.

Miss Power says "I owe this brat another beating for refusing to let take over the Earth. You take on one of the identical twins. Deal?"

Master Mind then tells Donna and Debi "Which one you cretins want a piece of me? The one with the red tricon hat or the blue tricon hat? (Donna wears a red tricon hat for blood_ Debi wears a blue tricon hat for water.)

Donna says to Debi "You take on Master Mind while I tangle with Colonel Gigglecheeks. We will use the mirror image trick. Let us see how they battle a clone of themselves."

Debi tells Donna "Big sister, for once in your life you are correct. My pleasure to be the fake Master Mind and beat him up for knocking us out with the sleep gas trick on us."

Wordgirl then tells her cousins "If I live to be 100 years of age, I will never understand you two." Everyone is laughing at Captain Huggyface agrees to play the role of referee as the heroes and villains stare each other down before their battle for the ages.

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.


	13. Get ready to rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Superman and Panama Squirrel went flying back to the Miss Power's spaceship to deal with a possible battle between their enemies and their allies, Miss Power, Master Mind and Colonel Gigglecheeks were getting ready to battle our heroes in a showdown of the ages to see who would rule Earth.

Superman was flying along with his student Panama Squirrel as they saved the life of a student at River Hato Elementary when Panama was a little bit sad that the school she is attending has been destroyed by a blast from Miss Power's spaceship beam as a warning to anyone who gets in her way.

Superman tells Panama Squirrel "We work well as a team, I noticed that the gym teacher claims he knows you. Can you fill me in on the details? I won't rat on you."

Panama Squirrel says "I know I did break kayfabe by saying to the student that we saved 'See you in gym class next week.' Silly me. We are currently on summer vacation and school should be open again in about one month if it can be rebuilt." She starts to shed tears of sadness. Superman puts his right arm around her shoulder to tell her "We will rebuild."

Superman says "Breaking kayfabe? Interesting words you used. Only members of the Justice League know who I am when I not saving lives as well as your mates. Now let us take care of business by helping you your mates inside Miss Power's spaceship. Just shield me if another Kryptonite blast is fired at me again Oh by the way I am Clark Kent when I am in my down time."Panama nods at her hero.

Panama Squirrel says "Got that Superman. Please keep my secret identity as Gabrielle Squirrel a secret from anyone who is not supposed to know it." Superman then nods in return.

Back at the Miss Power's spaceship Captain Huggyface is between the combatants who are staring each other down. Huggy says "I want a good clean fight. No dirty tactics, low blows and chemical weapons on each other. Got that?"

Miss Power says to Huggy "Why you rotten little monkey. According to your student, you aided her to ahem make me quit in battle. This time it will not be a quick beating. It is be a battle that will go all night long." Wordgirl just smiles at her rival.

Then Huggy says "Ding ding" As Miss Power lunges at Wordgirl with the anger of a female tiger at her preteen rival who uses her athletic ability to dodge Miss Power's lunge at her upper torso as she dives to her left side as Miss Power just grabs air. 

Wordgirl says "Ole. You missed me. Debs, Diva how are you guys doing?" Donna who had morphed into the mirror image of Colonel Gigglecheeks was in a stalemate with her rival who is alien creature who has the powers of Mister Fantastic by using his body like a rubber stretching powers by being stuck in a stalemate wrestling hold of a test of strength.

Donna says "This creature is just as strong as an ox. I am hanging in there. Thanks for asking."

Debi who changed into a mirror image of Master Mind was giving the alien villain a boxing lesson by pumping in quick succession a combination of right and left hands so fast to his face that would impress any welterweight boxer.

Master Mind was caught off guard by the strength and hand speed of the Lexicon super hero as he fell down hitting his head on a control panel and passed out. Debi says to the alien villain "That is what you get for knocking us out homeboy and capturing Superman. Game over chico. Kaboom. You like that? I sure did." Meanwhile Wordgirl then did her best Lou Thesz (RIP) press move on top of MIss Power who fell on her back stunned by the wrestling move executed by her former student.

Wordgirl then in a fit of anger starting to hit Miss Power by saying as she threw her first punch which was her right to Miss Power's face "This is Language Butcher." Second punch from left hand says she "This is for Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy" Punch number three with her right hand she says "This is for Tobey McAllister III." and finally her fourth punch from her left hand she says "This is for Dr Two Brains and his henchmen" At this point Miss Power has passed out from the blows to her face when Debi grabbed Wordgirl's wrist from behind. Wordgirl was upset as she says "It is not over. Let me go Debs. I owe this witch a beating for almost costing me my relationship my Huggy and my adopted family." "

In the cartoon movie The Rise Of Miss Power Wordgirl on the orders of Miss Power insulted Language Butcher, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy, Tobey McAllister and Dr Two Brains and his henchmen to the point where she was turning as evil as her mentor. Now Wordgirl wanted to pay back her former teacher for nearly killing her in battle when she realized Miss Power was playing her as a patsy to rule the Earth.

Debi says to Wordgirl "You made your point. You are a super hero, not a murderer. Stop it! What would your real parents say if they saw you acting rogue?" Wordgirl starts to cry tears of guilt as out of the blue Superman and Panama Squirrel fly inside the spaceship as he tells Wordgirl to listen to her cousin. Wordgirl hugs her cousin as she is deeply sorry she almost crossed the line. 

Superman tells Wordgirl "Your cousin is right. We are heroes not murderers. The only reason I hurled that meteor at Master Mind's spaceship was meant to send him to another part of space. I did not murder him. Miss Power is out cold. Oh I see that wait a minute I see two Colonel Gigglecheeks?" The real Colonel told Donna in a whisper "Let us call a truce. I give up. I want to see my partner is she is okay. Please?" Donna at this point changes back to herself as the real Colonel goes to see the condition of Miss Power.

Superman tells the Colonel "Miss Power is all right, She is out cold as well as...Master Mind? How you guys do it?" Debi and Wordgirl flex their arm muscles and they say in unison "We work out at the gym everyday. The Roberto Duran Gym in Fair City or the persons call it the Y." Superman is amazed at what he learned. 

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Superman.


	14. Time to take those nasty villains to jail and the conclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Miss Power and Master Mind had been defeated in battle by Wordgirl and Debi Isthmus, Donna Isthmus, Panama Squirrel and Superman were ready to take the vanquished villains to prison.

Colonel Gigglecheeks who is the partner and pilot of Miss Power's spaceship wept over the unconscious body of Miss Power who had been kayoed by Wordgirl said to the other super heroes who were looking at him "Please have mercy on me. Miss Power is simply my boss. I was just obeying orders." Superman along with his students Donna and Debi Isthmus who are identical twins, Wordgirl and their close family friend Panama Squirrel along with monkey Captain Huggyface all spoke in unison to the Colonel "We will not harm you. But you and your colleagues are going to spend some time in prison...on Earth."

Wordgirl then handcuffed the Colonel while Donna used her special ropes that she uses to tie up her foes which included Miss Power and Master Mind who at this time were waking up from the knockout blows that they took.

Colonel Gigglecheeks then guides Superman as Superman pilots the spaceship toward the Fair City Correctional Center which is about five miles south of ground zero where the battle took place.

Superman says "Whoo hoo! Now to take some villains to jail along with my students." As the spaceship flies toward the prison the ship flies over Wordgirl's spaceship hideout when Panama Squirrel waves at the spaceship from her seat near a window.

Wordgirl asks Panama "What you waving at? The red and yellow spaceship with a red star which is the birth planet of Wordgirl and her crew on the ground? Nice to see you are picking up things about Fair City that you have never seen before. Do not worry about the gym at River Hato Elementary that was destroyed by those nasty villains. We will work together to rebuild the gym before the start of school season." Panama Squirrel smiles at Wordgirl. River Hato Elementary is the school where Gabrielle Squirrel attends. 

The spaceship lands in the prison yard where Warden Chalmers sees the Man of Steel, Wordgirl, Captain Huggyface, Panama Squirrel and the identical twins coming out with the villains tied up or in handcuffs.

Warden Chalmers tells Superman "Thanks to you and your mates, Fair City owes you a debt of gratitude that can never be repaid. Okay officers take the prisoners to their cells." Three deputies escort the trio to their prison cells.

Superman tells Chalmers "No Warden, thanks to you and my students we have been performing our duty to keep this city safe once again. Team say goodbye to the Warden." All of the preteens heroes wave goodbye as Miss Power's spaceship is taken to a parking garage as evidence. The heroes then fly away to River Hato Elementary to repair the damages to the gymnasium that was destroyed by the villains.

The team arrives at the burned down gymnasium as Superman and his students then use material that was donated by the Bruce Wayne Foundation to rebuild the gym in about ten minutes as hero was given a task to rebuild the gym. As the gymnasium was rebuilt Superman put his right arm around Panama Squirrel shoulder as he tells her "See Panama Squirrel? Something that went bad is now good as new. My word is my bond that we would rebuild."The preteen heroes smile at Superman. 

Panama Squirrel hugs her hero "Thank you Superman for everything you have done to be a role model for all of us. Sniff I owe you one." Wordgirl, Huggyface and the twins shed a tear of joy as they look with pride at would be called in about one month "The Superman/Panama Squirrel Gymnasium". Superman is moved by a young lady who he has never meant before who looks to him as a father figure.

Superman then tells the preteens "Time for us to go back and uh finish up that concert at the venue where Clark Kent is supposed to be at as well as Becky And Her Raiders to sing the Last Dance. Up up and away." The preteen heroes follow him back to the venue.

The group of heroes return to the venue when they return to their regular persons as Lois Lane asks Clark Kent "How was your trip to Smallville?"

Clark replies to Lois "Just another day at the office battling some nasty villains from outer space." He winks at Lois as they start to dance with Lois as well as everyone inside the building when Becky appears with her mates to finish the show with their song "Last Dance" to the delight of the crowd as the artists receive a standing ovation from the audience as the artist leave the stage as the band plays the late Sam Spence song "The Greatest Adventure." The end. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl or Superman.

**Author's Note:**

> Wordgirl who is being trained by Superman has learned a lesson. She must never seek revenge on any enemy by paying them back in kind by nearly killing them as payback for what Miss Power did to her. Panama Squirrel joins the team as a student who attends a super hero school in Fair City after she paid her dues as a student at a secret military base in Panama after the U S bases closed in the Atlantic side of the nation.


End file.
